


Wishes On Golden Toothpicks

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I wrote this at like 3 AM stop judging me, M/M, idek man, lotsa gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet another group chat fic.Oops.Title from the demo of Nearly Witches by Panic! At The Disco.





	Wishes On Golden Toothpicks

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia kept me awake the other night and I wrote this, I guess.  
> Idk if I'll update it, let me know if you want me to.

2:23 AM

(FunGhoul has added Breadbin Urine, Spooky Jim, Cheez Whiz, Pepe, Tyjo, Spencer, Stumped and Jenna to a new group chat!)

(FunGhoul has renamed the chat to “CRISIS MANAGEMENT GROUP”)

Spooky Jim: what is this

Breadbin Urine: frank i need sleep

Spooky Jim: since when do you care about sleep

Breadbin Urine: since fuck you

FunGhoul: OKAY SO YOU KNOW HOW I REALLY LIKE GERARD

Spooky Jim: you talk about him 24/7 how could we NOT

FunGhoul: WELL I MIGHT HAVE KISSED HIM AND HE PULLED AWAY AND IM FREAKING OUT CAUSE I RUINED EVERYTHING WHAT DO I DO

Cheez Whiz: what the fuck frank its 2:30 am i need my beauty sleep

(Cheez Whiz has left the chat)

(FunGhoul has added Cheez Whiz to the chat)

FunGhoul: RYAN IM DEAD SERIOUS I NEED HELP

Spooky Jim: …frank you do know that gerard is like obsessed with you

FunGhoul: WHAT

Breadbin Urine: i can confirm that this is true

Breadbin Urine: he talks about you all the time and he's always staring at you

Tyjo: i hate you guys why are you all awake

Spooky Jim: heyo tyjo

Tyjo: no

Tyjo: go away

(Tyjo has left the chat)

(Breadbin Urine has added Tyjo to the chat)

Breadbin Urine: no don’t even try to leave

Breadbin Urine: if we have to listen to frank flip out over gerard again then so do you

FunGhoul: SINCE WHEN DOES GEE LIKE ME

Spooky Jim: since like the third grade

Pepe: what the fuck are you guys doing awake

Cheez Whiz: that’s what i want to know too

FunGhoul: YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME DEAL WITH THIS

Breadbin Urine: no

Spooky Jim: no

Cheez Whiz: shut up frank its too early for this I'm going back to bed

Tyjo: I’ll help frank

FunGhoul: THANK YOU TYLER, FUCK THE REST OF YOU

Stumped: wha

Stumped: oh hell no

(Stumped has left the chat)

(FunGhoul has added Stumped to the chat)

FunGhoul: i need a plan

Tyjo: i’ll help you in the morning but right now I'm going back to sleep

FunGhoul: okay bye

Jenna: what did i miss

 

**~**

 

Frank could feel the sweat all over his body as he walked up to Gerard’s front door.

He’d rehearsed what he was going to say in his head a hundred times, but he was still more nervous than he'd ever been before.

He slowly raised his hand to the doorbell and paused. What if Gerard hated him?  
What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he’d ruined their friendship forever?

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and rang the doorbell. He heard muffled voices coming from inside, and after a few seconds Gerard’s brother Mikey opened the door.

“Uh, hi, I’m here to talk to G-Gerard,” Frank stuttered.

“Hey, Gerard, your boyfriend’s here!” Mikey shouted up the stairs as Frank blanched.

“Uh, actually, we’re not dating-“ Frank stopped short as Gerard came down the stairs and turned bright pink as he saw who was at the door.

“Oh, uh, Frank! Hi, um, uh.” Gerard said nervously. “Do you wanna, uh, come in?”

Frank swallowed. You can do this, he told himself. Just breathe. “Uh, yeah. Sure, that’d be great.”

“Okay, come on up.” Gerard motioned for him to come upstairs, and Frank followed him into his room.

Gerard closed the door gently and sat down on his bed. “I, uh, I was about to call you. I wanted to talk about, you know. Yesterday.”

Frank gulped and sat next to Gerard. “Uh, that’s what I came here to talk to you about, actually.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Look, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry I kissed you, and I hope we can still be friends. Maybe it would be better if we just forgo-“

He was cut off by Gerard pressing his lips against his, and he sat there in shock for a second before reciprocating.

Gerard gently pulled away after what felt like forever and smiled, a slight blush working its way down his face. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

Frank just sat there, smiling like an idiot, while his brain went a thousand miles an hour. Gee liked him! Really liked him! And they kissed!

His smile faded slightly as he remembered how Gerard had reacted to him trying to kiss him the day before. “Why did you pull away yesterday?” he whispered.

Gerard flushed even brighter pink and stammered something incomprehensible before sighing.

“I was scared that you’d just leave me if we got together,” he admitted sheepishly. “I know it sounds dumb, but I’m really scared of commitments and I like you so much that I don’t know what I’d do if you left.”

Frank scooted a little closer to Gee. “I’d never do that to you. I promise.”

They both smiled and Frank pulled Gerard into a hug.

They sat on Gerard’s bed for the rest of the day, leaning into each other, and Frank really felt that in that moment, silence spoke more than words ever could.

 

**~**

 

6:53 PM

FunGhoul: you guys gee and i are dating now

Spooky Jim: told you he liked you

Breadbin Urine: patrick you owe me ten bucks

Stumped: fuck

Tyjo: Told you it would work!

(Tyjo has added Party Poison to the chat)

Party Poison: oh hi

Party Poison: what’s this

FunGhoul: Hi gee :)

Party Poison: hi frankie :) who else is here

FunGhoul: brendon, ryan, pete, patrick, jenna, spencer, tyler and josh

Party Poison: cool cool

Party Poison: what’s with the chat name

FunGhoul: noTHING HA

Breadbin Urine: frank made us all come in here and help him make you love him

FunGhoul: BRENDON

Spooky Jim: he was desperate enough to ask us for advice so you know it was bad

FunGhoul: IM SUING ALL OF YOU

Party Poison: haha aww

Jenna: Omg gee and frank you’re so cute together my heart is exploding

Spencer: What is this

Spooky Jim: spence where have you even been

Spencer: for your information, I was camping with my friends

Breadbin Urine: WAIT YOU HAVE FRIENDS OTHER THAN US

Spencer: fortunately yes now let me read the chat history and get caught up on your bullshit

Breadbin Urine: I AM IN SHOCK

Cheez Whiz: SPENCER HAS EMERGED FROM HIS COCOON AND BECOME A SOCIAL BUTTERFLY

Spencer: i’m going to ignore that also i have to go eat dinner bye losers

Breadbin Urine: FREAK SLUT BURNOUT BUGEYES POSER LARDASS

Stumped: MY FELLOW MUSICAL LOVER

Breadbin Urine: ;)


End file.
